Image displays include emissive displays, such as phosphor displays used in cathode tube-based television and computer monitors, and transmissive displays, such as projection displays used for large screen TVs. An emissive display works by emitting visible light from pixels that are excited by, e.g., electron beams or fluorescent lamps. In the case of conventional electron beam-based displays, the electron beam is scanned across the pixels as appropriate to excite the pixels to produce a demanded image. In the case of fluorescent lamp-based displays such as plasma displays, ultraviolet light from a gas discharge is directed to appropriate pixels that are physically shielded from each other, with the pixel illumination pattern necessary to produce the demanded image not being established by scanning the UV light, which is simply a discharge from the lamp, but by appropriately blocking the UV light to impinge only on the desired pixels. Both of the above-mentioned emissive displays require the presence of a vacuum within the device, which can complicate manufacturing and raise costs.
Because the weight of some emissive displays becomes infeasibly large in the case of large screen displays, e.g., displays having sizes of 40″-60″ or more, the above-mentioned transmissive displays have been provided, an example of which is the projection display. A projection display works by projecting pixellated light from a relatively small source onto a relatively large projector, which “transmits” the light toward the viewers.
As recognized herein, while effective, large screen projection-type displays suffer from the drawback of relatively low image quality, compared to the image quality afforded by a smaller emissive display. On the other hand, current emissive display technology, as noted above, cannot easily be used to establish large screen displays owing to weight and other practical restrictions.
Nevertheless, the present invention recognizes that it would be desirable to provide a large screen emissive display to overcome the image quality drawback of many large transmissive displays.